Sed
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Akaashi Keiji sentía sed. Era tan profunda, tan amarga, quemaba y no sabia que hacer con ella. El solo quería que pasara y poder sentirse bien.


_Este pequeño Drabble lo hice con amor para badlolitaa por ser su cumpleaños pero igual me atrase soy una mala persona, lo siento compa. Te avise que llegaría tarde y tenía que llegar si o sí.  
_ _Espero y te guste 3Y como siempre Layla gracias, en serio gracias por beteear esto, corregir mis dedazos y el tiempo que invertiste explicándome los errores. En serio, GRACIAS! Eres la mejor beta 3_

Akaashi sentía sed

Podría ser por estar en el camión que los llevaría al campamento de nuevo.

El calor era insoportable ahí dentro y tener que cuidar de Bokuto como un niño pequeño no era tarea fácil.

Bokuto se había quedado dormido, un milagro y eso le daba tiempo para sí mismo.

Aquella sensación de sed nuevamente estaba ahí.

Aquella sensación de tener la garganta y los labios secos.

Demasiado secos que podría inclusive decir que tenía un desierto dentro de él.

Quemaba tanto como mil soles pero no importaba cuánta agua tomara, bebía y bebía pero nada calmaba la sed que el poseía en esos momentos.

Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Debería tomar más agua? ¿Soda? ¿Té helado?

Punzaba y ardía.

Demonios que sí lo hacía.

Pero por muy tonto que sonara, sabía que aquella sed no podría ser cubierta por agua o cualquier otro líquido.

No.

Todo aquel ardor, había sido causado desde que había probado los labios de Tsukishima Kei.

Desde que sus labios se rozaron por primera vez en un contacto superficial como los inexpertos que eran, intentando jugar con algo más allá de su comprensión. Seguidos por aquel impulso, trataban de unir más sus labios. Aquellos besos que habían comenzado con algo puro se transformaron poco a poco en algo más excitante, después de intentar jugar un poco, el oxígeno faltaba, entonces Akaashi aprovechó la intromisión empujando su propia lengua dentro de la cavidad de Kei, hasta tocar la otra e iniciar una guerra donde la razón se había perdido y solo se dejaban llevar mientras intentaban abrazarse y juntar más sus cuerpos en el intento, donde no cupiera ni una mota de polvo, dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos en los cuales se preguntaban que tenían que hacer, puesto que la respuesta era fácil: dejarse llevar.

Abandonar su razón.

Todo fue dejado de lado por el puro placer de sentir.

Aquellas acciones fueron creciendo y haciéndose una necesidad entre ambos en el campamento de vóley, cada que tenían una oportunidad solos no pensaban, solo se dejaban llevar sin llegar al acto sexual ya que por algún motivo terminaban siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos acercándose a donde ellos estaban.

Aunque ello no evitaba que sus manos se colaran bajo la camisa de Kei y viceversa.

En aquellos besos húmedos, el contacto con el otro, eran necesarios.

Akaashi recorriendo su espalda con sus dedos fríos, haciendo estremecer a Tsukishima, apretando su cadera para reafirmar el contacto entre ambos.

Kei en parte colaba sus manos por su pecho para sujetarse de sus hombros con fuerza.

Encontraban aquella actividad adictiva.

Era tan real y tremendamente adictiva que hasta llegó a pensar que era ilógica.

Y se sentía como un drogadicto en abstinencia cuando no lo tenia.

Pensaba si sentiría lo mismo si besaba a otra persona pero por más que su mente divagara en nombres o rostros, siempre era Kei quien aparecía, reafirmándose que no había escapatoria de él.

Tsukishima Kei era adictivo.

Sus besos, su cuerpo, aquellos pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca, aquella gloriosa voz que sonaba tan dulce, le hacían pensar como sonarían en un acto más lascivo.

Aunque no lo forzaría a más de lo que Kei quisiera.

Aun había una interrogativa. No eran pareja.

Todo comenzó como algo físico y así se mantuvo, nunca pudieron hablar de ello puesto que con todos alrededor era imposible y cuando estaban solos la necesidad de besarse reinaba ante todo.

Suponía que era tiempo de preguntar por aquella extraña relación.

Podría decir que estaba feliz de llegar al campamento, se había perdido en sus recuerdos y estaba tan ahogado en ellos que cuando bajó pudo sentirse más calmado, un poco más relajado.

El viento chocando contra su piel no era suficiente.

Y sí era el calor que le hacía tener esas ilusiones.

O no.

A la distancia pudo divisar a Tsukishima Kei.

Aquella sensación volvía a surgir lentamente. Observando la espalda de Kei, podía sentir un poco la garganta seca. Pero cuando Tsukishima volteó y se encontró con su mirada todo pareció desaparecer y ahogarlo nuevamente en la sed.

Justo en ese momento pensaba una cosa.

¿Tsukishima, qué me has hecho?

Definitivamente seria otro campamento largo, donde tendría que refrescarse y hablar sobre ciertos asuntos.


End file.
